A conventional hockey stick is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally includes a substantially straight handle portion and a strike portion which is connected to an end of the handle portion. The handle portion has a substantially rectangular cross section which includes two inclined surfaces at two ridges portion of the handle portion as shown in FIG. 2.
There are patterns printed on the surface of the handle portion and the patterns are required to match on the surfaces of the handle portion. The conventional way to print the patterns on the surface of the handle portion including the inclined surfaces are processed in different machines, or the hockey stick has to flip in one printing machine so as to put the patterns on different sides of the handle portion. It takes a lot of time and the patterns cannot be perfectly printed on the surface by the conventional way.
The present invention intends to provide a transfer printing machine for printing patterns on the surface of hockey sticks. The transfer printing machine includes multiple work stations and the hockey stick is moved to the stations one by one to finish the printing process for different side of the hockey stick.